


Shove

by Qayin



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Roughness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:34:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28782051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qayin/pseuds/Qayin
Summary: Derek didn’t know quite how it started. Or well, he did know how it started. Stiles was one annoying kid, and Derek just shoved him a bit. That was innocent enough. Just a little shove to mark ‘hey, you’re getting on my nerves and I am dangerous.’ Laura and Peter had done that all the time to him. He had done it to Cora. And damn, did Derek mention that he was annoying?So maybe Derek shoved him around a bit when he saw the kid, so what? That was innocent. Completely innocent. Right until the moment where Derek just couldn’t pretend that it was innocent anymore. Derek liked it.Stiles up against a wall, his heart beating against his ribcage and Derek so close he could reach out and crush Stiles’ plump lips into a kiss with teeth and maybe claws if he wanted to. Stiles’ eyes trailed on him like he was the most important person in the world. Like Stiles didn’t dare take his eyes off of him, even for a second. God, Derek wanted that.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Other(s), Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 19
Kudos: 298





	Shove

**Author's Note:**

> TW! Stiles is underage when this takes place and Derek is an adult.

Derek didn’t know quite how it started. Or well, he did know  _ how _ it started. Stiles was one annoying kid, and Derek just shoved him a bit. That was innocent enough. Just a little shove to mark _ ‘hey, you’re getting on my nerves and I am dangerous.’  _ Laura and Peter had done that all the time to him. He had done it to Cora. And damn, did Derek mention that he was annoying? 

And yes, Stiles was a human, and hadn’t been raised on werewolf etiquette and yes, at the time Stiles thought Derek had forcefully turned his best friend  _ and _ was a murderer, so maybe it was a little excessive. A little. But it had felt good though. 

So maybe Derek shoved him around a bit when he saw the kid, so what? That was innocent. He growled a little, threatened to tear out Stiles’ throat with his teeth. 

Completely innocent. Right until the moment where Derek just couldn’t pretend that it was innocent anymore. Derek liked it. 

Stiles up against a wall, his heart beating against his ribcage and Derek so close he could reach out and crush Stiles’ plump lips into a kiss with teeth and maybe claws if he wanted to. Stiles’ eyes trailed on him like he was the most important person in the world. Like Stiles didn’t dare take his eyes off of him, even for a second. 

God, Derek wanted that. The shock actually made him take a step back and Stiles shrank a little bit, eyes still on Derek’s face. Derek watched his tongue dart out to wet his lips. 

Why did he always have to have this thing for mouths? Why did Stiles have a lot of mouth on him? Talking, chewing mindlessly on stuff all the time, throwing around shit-eating grins… 

Shit. 

Derek threw himself into anything else that could distract him. His social life that had been severely lacking exploded. He went to parties, bars and whatever else that could occupy his mind for a bit. 

He found other guys with mischievous grins and quick tongues. He pressed them against walls and listened to their heartbeats beat loudly in their chests. 

Didn’t make him want Stiles any less. 

Once, with a brunet on his knees in front of him, sucking him off, Derek imagined it was Stiles’ tongue that explored the head of his dick. Stiles’ lips that did their best to swallow him. He imagined it was Stiles’ hair that he gripped, and Stiles’ face that he fucked. 

Derek came all over that guy’s face, and he was disappointed that the guy didn’t have moles splattered all over his skin. 

Maybe the issue was that he was trying to treat fire with fire. He had an itch for Stiles and he scratched it by trying to find a replacement Stiles. Maybe he needed to shock the system. So he went for women. Same thing there. 

Derek was fucking a woman’s tits while her finger was up his ass, and he was fantazing about rubbing his dick along Stiles’ ass-crack. Not even fucking him, just rubbing himself against the swell of his ass. 

And then when he thought  _ ‘hey, that’s kind of odd, shouldn’t I be thinking about fucking Stiles?’ _ he couldn’t stop thinking about it. He jerked himself off imagining pinning Stiles down and fucking him slowly until Stiles was a sobbing mess begging for him with every thrust. 

And that kind of imagery made the itch so much worse, so he went back to trying to find a replacement Stiles, but no matter who he brought home and fucked into the mattress he couldn’t quite replicate the way his mind made sex with Stiles to be. 

It was all very frustrating. The more frustrated he got, the more he thought about fucking Stiles, until he reached the point where he thought about Stiles fucking him instead, and god, that was even worse. Because Derek wasn’t particularly keen on bottoming. It made him feel kind of exposed and vulnerable, so he couldn’t just grab any skinny kid off the street and let him shove a dick up his ass. But damn how he thought about Stiles easing him open, mouth stretched into a cheeky grin as he did. Stiles muttering filthy words as he stretched Derek slowly, one finger at the time until Derek was ready and panting and desperate. Stiles pressing his dick into his hole as he trailed soft kisses all over Derek’s throat, gentle at first and then harder and rougher until Derek came so hard and clamped down on Stiles that he had no choice but to shoot his jizz all inside of Derek.

The whole thing was seriously becoming a problem if Derek was honest with himself. Because, like he mentioned before, Stiles was annoying. And Derek was trying to avoid him, which resulted in Stiles becoming even more hellbent on being annoying. 

And they were fighting the latest monster of the week, and Stiles kept by Derek’s side even though Derek glared daggers at him whenever he came within five feet of him. Not to mention he was running that damn mouth of his. 

So when Stiles said something about woodworking rowanwood into the interior of his damn Jeep to ensure no supernatural creatures would steal it - as if - Derek had enough and shoved him into the nearest wall. 

“God, shut up!” Derek snapped and fisted the fabric of his shirt, over the ribcage. He could feel Stiles’ heartbeat practically vibrate against his hand. 

“Yeah, okay, if you think it’s a bad idea, just fucking say so dude.” Stiles snapped back. Derek scowled at him. 

“Of course it’s a fucking bad idea, you have to drive werewolves that have been shot in the fucking stomach every other week to the vet-clinic.” he snarled. “How are you going to drive them if you have lined your car with rowanwood?” 

“Well maybe stop being fucking impaled by shit all the time, then,” Stiles snapped back. 

Impaled. Funny word. What was Derek, thirteen? 

He glared at Stiles stupid pretty lips and thought  _ ‘let go, Derek. He’s too young for you.’  _

And then Stiles liked his lips, and Derek didn’t let go. 

Because Derek was an ass. A frustrated, pushed-to-the-edge ass. So Derek smashed his lips against Stiles’ and kissed him hard, with teeth, and pressed their bodies together. 

Stiles squeaked against him, and Derek dragged his hands down over Stiles’ chest and sides. And then Stiles actually kissed back, and fisted a hand into Derek’s hair. 

Derek groaned, pressed his groin flushed against Stiles’ and grabbed a handful of Stiles’ ass. It was a good ass. Supple, bouncy. Obviously lacrosse practice was doing things for his body. Stiles gasped into the kiss and Derek took that opportunity to plunch his tongue deep into Stiles’ throat. 

His hands worked over Stiles body, and then he fumbled with the zipper of Stiles’ jeans. 

“ _ Oh _ ,” Stiles gasped out against Derek’s lips when Derek grabbed a hold of his dick and began stroking. Derek released his lips and buried his head in Stiles’ neck, breathing in the aroused scent of him. He nibbled against the pulse and Stiles’ knees buckled a little. 

Stiles moaned and Derek thought  _ ‘ah, fuck it,’ _ and dropped to his knees and took Stiles’ cock in his mouth. 

“Oh,  _ fuck _ ,” Stiles whispered above him. Derek hummed and Stiles nestled his hand into Derek’s hair, holding on like he was scared Derek would break. Derek took as much as he could of Stiles onto his mouth and bobbed his head. The salty flavour was driving him wild and he was already thinking how he was going to need more of this in the future. 

Turns out that scratching the Stiles itch with Stiles was a bad idea, if only because it was damned near addictive. 

“Shit, Derek, I’m gonna -” Stiles croaked and Derek redoubled his efforts, determined to have Stiles cum in his mouth. True to his word, Stiles tensed and came, and Derek did his best to swallow it all down. 

When Stiles was done Derek glanced up at Stiles’ flushed face and thought that he looked good with his cheeks red and his eyes a little glazed over. Derek felt more satisfied with this moment than all his other experimentation, trying to scratch his itch. 

“What - was that?” Stiles asked, his voice wondrous. 

But before Derek could answer, he heard something move down the alleyway. He snapped his head that way and listened. 

“Get behind me,” Derek said, bouncing up from his knees. 

“What?” Stiles' voice was sharp and clear again. That was a thing Derek liked about him, that no matter what, Stiles could hone in on what was important  _ when _ they were important. Derek heard the zipper of his jeans be pulled up and then Stiles shifted behind him. 

Derek stalked down the alleyway, hearing the sounds of whatever was down there. He could practically feel the heat as Stiles moved after him, almost pressed to his back. Derek wasn’t allowed to get distracted, but that warmth could have done it. 

Then there was a loud bang and from a dumpster burst forth a - cat. 

Derek stared at the little tubby. She gave them a curious look. Stiles began to laugh. Derek withdrew his claws and sighed. 

“Oh my god, wait until I tell everyone how you protected me against this big bad feline,” Stiles said through bouts of laughter. Derek gave the cat a sullen glare, then looked at Stiles. The moment their eyes locked Stiles stopped laughing and licked his kiss-swollen lips. They stared at each other, Derek feeling like he was mesmerized by the way Stiles' heart was pounding against his chest. 

“God, I wanna fuck you,” Derek said. Stiles inhaled sharply and a wave of arousal hit Derek like a brick. 

“Uh, I…” Stiles mumbled and licked his lips again. “Okay. Like, now?” 

Derek felt like rolling his eyes at that question, maybe shove him around a little just for good measures. 

“No, Stiles, not right now, unlubed in a filthy alley way,” he said. Stiles seemed to consider it for a second and nodded. 

“Later’s good,” he murmured. “Somewhere - else.” 

Derek grabbed his shirt, pulled him close and smashed his lips against his again. Stiles whimpered and obediently opened his mouth for him. 

God how Derek was going to need a lot of hits to scratch this itch. 


End file.
